Two Scientists and a Baby
by NaturallyBroken
Summary: Tony and Bruce have settled into domestic bliss but a chance encounter with a bundle of squirming cuteness may change the course of their relationship. Fluffy start yet will become more serious. Inspired by this
1. Abby

_If you have read my stories Walk and/or Domestic know that this is a whole different head canon. So try to forget everything you know about Tony, Bruce and Pepper from those stories before starting this._

"What's that sound," Tony inquired as he collapsed his multiple screens and turned to see where the squawking was emanating from.

"It's called a baby, Tony," Pepper responded with only a slight huff as she walked into Tony's lab, baby carrier in her right hand, a handful of papers in her left. "I'm sure you've heard of them, even saw pictures."

"Of course I know what a baby is," Tony responded walking over and taking the papers from Pepper's hand, assuming correctly that as usual is paperwork that needed to be signed. "The question is why is it with you and more importantly why is it in my lab? I'm known for doing dangerous stuff in here."

"That wasn't the original question but answering the last one first, of course I checked with JARVIS before bringing her in here. He said you were just going over results on screen. And the reason I have Abby with me is she's going to be staying with me a few days."

"In the tower?"

"Yes in the tower Tony, I still live here remember."

"I know I do believe I insisted on it. Even after…" Tony kissed Pepper briefly and took the baby carrier from her hand and replacing it with the papers he had signed. "You may want to check those; you didn't include your regular tags so I may have missed a signature line."

"I thought you weren't allowed to kiss me anymore, you know since you and Bruce…"

"I'm allowed to have romantic friendships," Tony answered as he set the carrier on one of the cleaner lab tables. "I can kiss, hold hands, and snuggle whoever I want." Tony began waggling his fingers over the baby and making cooing sounds. "Just no sex. Well and no romantic anything with a certain blonde super soldier."

"Oh, why?"

"I may have overshared my fantasies about Captain Hardbody with Bruce one night. The other guy is not the only green eyed monster living inside him apparently."

"Understandable, you are notorious Tony. Looks like all the papers are in order," Pepper continued as she walked over to Tony and the baby. "I didn't know you liked babies."

"They're cute, like puppies. I just don't like the upkeep. So why is the little squirmer visiting?"

"My friend Vicki needed someone to look after Abby while she went into the hospital for surgery. She doesn't have any other family and since I'm her BFF…"

"What about the father?"

"Chitauri casualty."

Tony winced, "Vicki works here doesn't she… accounting?"

Pepper picked up the carrier, "Human resources. Maybe I'll have you babysit sometime."

"No way. Cute kid, but these hands don't change diapers."

* * *

"What do you want delivered," came Bruce's muffled voice from the refrigerator. He had opened the fourth Styrofoam science project and had given up on finding anything edible.

"We should go out, we haven't in a while. There is a new restaurant opening on the west side, we could check it out," called Tony from the couch in the living area opposite the kitchenette as he flipped through channels.

"There is always a new restaurant opening," Bruce replied taking the safest choice, a soda, out of the fridge. "Most are very skimpy on portions and insanely expensive. Besides new restaurant opening means a million people in one place."

"Exactly, and what would a huge party be without Tony Stark."

"Only half a party," Bruce recited the tired response. "But if the big guy shows up it will be a disaster."

"Are you still working on your crowd anxiety?"

"Yes, mediation, post hypnotic suggestion, I even talked to a S.H.I.E.L.D. shrink. I guess it's improving but not to that level yet." Bruce flops on the couch beside Tony "Sorry, babe. Hey why don't take Pepper? She's doesn't mind the crowds and I can always order something in."

"She's probably already picked up the sprog from daycare."

"Daycare, sprog?"

"She's babysitting for her friend who's in the hospital. Hmm, she probably could get someone to watch the baby for a couple of hours though…"

"Like me."

Tony was rarely shocked but he slowly turned to Bruce with a look that could only be described as somewhere between bewilderment and the shock of seeing someone grow an additional head. "You? Watch a baby?"

"Don't give me that look Tony. I've been around babies before; I've even delivered a few while in India. I like them, they don't judge."

"But what about the big guy?"

"They don't trigger him. Besides JARVIS can monitor me, if I'm going to be a danger I can leave and security can be sent up to watch the baby. Not that it will happen. Just ask Pepper, please," Bruce finished giving Tony his best puppy-eyed expression.

"Okay, okay Brucey. But I think you should ask Pepper. With that look you can get anything you want."

Bruce ran one of his hands down Tony's chest, "Anything I want, hmm?"

Tony put his hand over Bruce's patting it, "Always, but later lover. I have to get ready for dinner and you have to go plead your babysitting case to Pepper."

* * *

After reassurances that JARVIS would be monitoring everything and of course the infamous puppy dog eyes, Pepper left Abby in Bruce's grateful hands. Tony was equally grateful; he hadn't been out in an extremely long time. And while he loved Bruce, his homebody ways were beginning to grate on him.

As predicted the restaurant was packed. So much so that even the billionaire playboy had to wait a half an hour for a table. It didn't bother Tony since he was too busy chatting up half of the waiting patrons, for business and for pleasure. He was in his element again and feeling recharged.

After dinner, Tony convinced Pepper to do a little club-hopping with him. Pepper had insisted on one club, but by the third one she realized she had happily lost the argument. Neither of them had had this much fun since the breakup. Pepper had spent the first few months avoiding or snapping at Tony. Tony and his pride just avoided or snapped right back. In the end it was Bruce who had brought them back together as friends.

Two o'clock in the morning found Pepper and Tony stumbling into his private elevator. Pepper from pure exhaustion, Tony from more than a few drinks. They were greeted by JARVIS. "Dr. Banner would like me to inform you that the baby is asleep in the main room and to please be quiet when exiting the elevator."

Stepping off the elevator the apartment was in near darkness. Just some dim lighting in the main room and the various electronics was all they had to see by. They found Bruce sitting, slouched down on the couch; little Abby draped over half his chest fast asleep held by one hand, a tablet held in his other. The only movement besides the slow steady rise and fall of his chest is the occasional movement of his thumb as he scrolled through his notes.

Tony is in awe. He hasn't seen Bruce this calm, this serene in, well, never. He felt it would be a crime to disturb him but it's late and Pepper was tired. "Brucey," Tony whispered, but in such quiet it felt like he was shouting.

"Oh hi guys. Guess it's time for the little one to go home?" Bruce responded in a slow lazy tone, turning towards them and sitting his tablet down on the couch. "Come on Sweet Pea, time for you to go back with Auntie Pepper," Bruce continues as he gets up and situates the baby into her carrier.

"Hope she wasn't too much trouble," Pepper says as she takes the carrier from Bruce.

"Not at all. She was a little fussy at first but I think that was just hunger. After that it was just a nice relaxing evening at home. You enjoy yourself Pepper? I can smell from here that Tony did."

"Actually I did, it was nice."

"You two should go out more often then. Even when I get over this crowd anxiety, I'm not much of a party person like you two."

"If you sure you are okay with it."

"Of course I am. I never wanted you out of his life Pepper. I just wanted in. You should get some rest, you look exhausted."

As the elevator doors shut Bruce turned to find Tony staring at him. "Tony?"

"I've just never seen you so relaxed outside of maybe when you're meditating. It's so…"

"Scary?"

"Sexy." Tony crossed the distance between them and began nuzzling and kissing along Bruce's neck. Hooking his fingers into the belt loops of Bruce's pants he pulled him closer. But then suddenly he straightened back up. "Take off your shirt," Tony demanded.

"Okay," Bruce replied as he pulled his shirt over his head. "But wouldn't the bedroom be more comfortable?"

"Yeah," Tony replied dismissively. "But that shirt, it smells." Tony sniffed then made a face, "Like our fridge."

"Oh" Bruce chuckled softly. "I forgot. She spit up on me. I meant to change it but got distracted."

"How can you forget that smell?"

"I guess you get used to it after a while sort of like your Bourbon breath."

Tony reflexively covered his mouth, "I only had a few." Bruce arched an eyebrow. "Okay maybe more."

"It's okay," Bruce replied as he moved Tony's hand away before kissing him. "I like the taste."


	2. All-nighter

"Tony, I really need to get back to this project." Bruce said as he batted away at the arms that were encircling his waist. His eyes were trying to focus on what was on the slide in front of him and not on the attractive man behind him.

"You've been working all day, you need a dinner break." Tony murmured as he leaned even closer into Bruce, as close as possible without actual melding with the Physicist.

"Oh did you bring me food?"

Tony rubbed his hands along Bruce's stomach and chest, "I brought you something even better, me."

Bruce chuckled, "You're not going to leave until I give in are you? Give me a couple of minutes to record what I'm seeing here and I'm all yours." Bruce was tempted to take his time just to tease Tony a bit but he knew last time he did that equipment got broken. He smiled briefly at that memory and quickly wrote down his observations. The moment he sat his pen down Tony started again, lifting Bruce's shirt and kissing along his spine. He took his time exploring Bruce's skin not only with his mouth and tongue, but also his fingers. They had learned early on that a slow warm up kept the other guy from stirring and by the time they finished, any rumblings from the rage monster could be quieted with just a few minutes of meditation. Tony wasn't used to taking so long to get what he wanted but had learned to love it. He could observe every small change in Bruce's arousal, temperature, breath, the slow tensing of muscles. So when Bruce suddenly tensed up and his breath became a bit shallow Tony stopped what he was doing.

"What's wrong?"

"Microscope, ribs, bruising," Bruce said between quick breaths.

Tony took a quick step back still keeping one arm around Bruce. "You should've said something."

"I did, several times, I guess you…"

Tony moved Bruce down to a clear part of the lab table. Then turned Bruce around lifting his shirt back up to inspect the damage, "I was observing a very attractive, hot, sexy, man," Tony accentuated every word with a kiss on the slightly red area of Bruce's chest that had the faint imprint of the scope on it. "Who can blame me for being distracted?"

Bruce closed his eyes letting out a slight moan, "I guess not. As good as this is, I really need to get back to work."

"Nonsense," Tony murmured and tapped the table with one hand. "Hop up on there, better position," Tony continued as he knelt. "You know these tables can hold about 1,000 pounds each. Even with repeated impact," he added with a smile.

"I don't want to know how you know that do I?"

"I could give you a demonstration. Now, now would be good."

Bruce shook his head as he laughed, "Maybe later, I told you I have work to…" Bruce's voice trailed off as he turned toward the clicking sound he just noticed. He turned just in time to see a figure walk out of the lab, "Pepper."

"Yeah I know you have a project for Pepper."

"No, Tony," Bruce pointed toward the door, "Pepper."

"Fuck." Tony said getting up from the floor. "Pepper!" He called after her, "Pepper, come back here."

"Are you off your knees Tony?" Pepper called back.

"Yes, Pepper."

Pepper turned then, revealing the baby carrier and Abby once again in her hands. "Now you see why I turned you down every time you got amorous in the lab. Hi Bruce." Bruce decidedly embarrassed just manages a wave back. "I need a huge favor. Apparently one of our sales people has managed to terminally screw up a multi-billion dollar deal in Chicago. Now I have to go and deal with Mr. Brennan personally."

Tony winced, he knew how much Pepper hated Niall Brennan, billionaire, investor, and womanizer. "I can go."

"You're too flat chested and not a redhead Tony. I can deal with Brennan." Pepper sighed, "That's not what I was asking. What I need is someone to watch Abby and I don't have time to check out sitters. I hope to be back tomorrow afternoon at the latest. If I still have the allure, breakfast should be enough to get him back on track."

Tony swept his eyes over Pepper from head to toe, "Still have it, although it's totally going to be wasted on that jackass. I'm sorry you have to deal with him."

"He's our best inroad into the Midwest market. You can repay me later."

"Week vacation?"

"Two, the private island, my guest list."

"Done."

"And Abby?"

"Of course we'll watch her," Tony said taking the carrier and handing it to Bruce who had moved off the lab table. "I'll go with you and get the rest of the little squirmer's stuff."

"No need. It's in the main room; there are two bottles already made up in the fridge and notes in both of your emails." Pepper turned to leave.

"One of these days you are going to guess wrong Pepper," Tony responded.

"Not today. Thanks guys hope to see you tomorrow."

Tony returns to Bruce who has the carrier on the table where he had been sitting earlier. He's talking to little Abby who has her tiny fingers gripped tightly around one of his. "I think she remembers me," Bruce says as leans his head against Tony's shoulder. "Sorry babe."

"Oh I can ravish you later when Pepper gets back. She's going to have to put up with the octopus masquerading as a man. Hell even at the height of my playboy days I wasn't as bad as him."

"I wasn't talking about that. I've got to finish this project; you're going to have to take care of Abby. I want to," Bruce smiled down at the baby, "Believe me I do, but I'm on a deadline."

"Me? I can barely take care of myself, and you want me to take care of the little squirmer. I can't do that Bruce; Pepper will kill me if something happens to the baby."

Bruce put his arm around Tony's waist. "You're kind of cute when you're nervous. But you'll be fine. You're a genius remember? Besides, you'll have JARVIS and I'm down here if you get in over your head."

"Why don't we keep her down here?"

"It's going to get loud and chemicals will be involved. Don't be such a 'fraidy cat," Bruce joked.

"Tony Stark is not a 'fraidy cat, just thought you would like the opportunity to hang out with your new friend." Tony responded, trying to gain back his dignity.

"Look, I'll come up and do her next feeding and get her ready for bed. She shouldn't be any trouble after that."

Abby wasn't trouble for twenty whole minutes after Bruce had gone back down to his lab. At first it was a small cry. A little shushing, tiny hand holding and she was back asleep. "That wasn't so bad," Tony thought. It wasn't. It was the calm before the storm.

Just as Tony settled down with the notes from his latest project the crying started again. Louder this time and a little shush and hand holding had no effect. "What's wrong now Abby," Tony said before realizing. "Oh right, you are months away from even the simplest speech. I guess I'll just have to investigate," Tony continued as he lifted the baby from her portable crib, first thinking that maybe she would prefer sleeping on his chest like with Bruce the night before. He had on a pretty heavy shirt so he figured the arc light wouldn't bother her. However the moment he put his arm under her to support her bottom, he knew why she was crying.

"Really? You couldn't do this while Bruce was up here. Do you have any idea how much I hate dealing with…" Abby's crying became louder. Tony's voice softened, "I guess that doesn't matter. We need to get you all dry again. JARVIS I need a video on diaper changing, highest rated, most views." Tony gathered the diaper bag and headed for his bedroom.

After several layers of towels he felt it was safe to place a wet baby on his bed. "Send the video to my phone JARVIS." After watching it twice, because he had to be missing something, Tony declared most of the male race, particularly those in movies, morons and made quick work of changing the soggy baby. "Really, you would think it was rocket science the way they make such a big deal about it," He continued as he pulled towels and baby toward the center of the massive bed. "Be right back, got to wash my hands." Tony started the conversation again as he soaped up. "You know what else Abby? The smell is not bad as I thought it would be. I've been to frat parties, maybe I have a better frame of reference. Or maybe Brucey is right, you get used to it… And once again you can't understand a word I'm saying." Tony scooped up the baby and returned to the main room.

Tony sat back on the couch and started to check his email. He would go to bed but he wasn't tired and honestly he was getting out of the habit of sleeping alone. However, he was getting very bored. Tony didn't do just sitting around well. He did read but usually with music blasting or while walking around at least. But he felt the need to sit sentry over the now sleeping baby. The feared wrath of Pepper had to be the motivator since he knew there wasn't a shred of maternal instinct in his body. After all he was a textbook narcissist.

After an hour of total quiet and reading journal articles, Tony couldn't take it anymore. With a couple of taps on the phone he accessed the schematics for the new arc reactor powered engine he was working on and with a swipe of his hand six screens hung before him, illuminating the room.

Tony held his breath but no crying came from the crib so he dived right into his project. Every so often he would look over, seeing the still sleeping baby and smiled.

Tony began to experience the calm that Bruce had but in his own way. He usually worked on his personal projects alone, in secret. Never showing or telling anyone until it was completed or determined to be a complete failure. Now he was sharing it with Abby, even though she was asleep for most of it. When she woke up for her feeding he decided to tell her about the whole project. His ideas, methods, even his fears, he didn't leave out one detail. He knows she doesn't understand a word, but her expressions; a smile, a grimace all seem to come at the right times. The bottle was soon finished; Abby burped like a pro and was quickly back to sleep.

A couple hours later finds Tony in the zone finally making headway on an issue that had been frustrating him the better part of two weeks. Just to his right, he hears a faint cry. "JARVIS, something from Bruce's meditation play list please." Tony lowered the brightness of his screens and kept working.

"Try Brahm's lullaby JARVIS she seems to be getting louder." Tony turned toward Abby, "I'm close to a solution here otherwise you'd have my complete attention squirmer."

After the fourth replay of Brahm's Tony begged JARVIS, "Try some other kids' songs."

"Can you be more specific sir?"

"I don't know, search for popular kid songs. Now."

Tony suddenly brought his hands to his ears accidently collapsing one of the screens he was working in, "What is that horrific sound?" Tony snapped.

"The number one kid's song of 2012 according to …"

"Turn…it…off," Tony growled, angrily collapsing the rest of his screens with a wave of his hand and stomped over to pick up the now wailing Abby.

"Come on now squirmer, it's okay," Tony says quietly, his anger disappearing the moment he lifted her up. "The crappy music has gone away. JARVIS remind me later to come up with a decent baby playlist in case we have to do this again tomorrow."

"So now that you have my attention what's with all the squawking?" The answer of course was more crying. "Of course you can't answer," Tony sighed. "It's like talking to a wall only it's wailing at you. Okay you are dry and," Tony looks at his phone "It's not time for a bottle but hey let's try that anyway." He places Abby in her carrier, setting on top of the counter in the kitchenette before rummaging around for everything he needed.

"Mind if I have a drink as well. No? If you keep up that caterwauling I may have to do a little drinking on the job. You are like a puzzle I can't solve right now and well… I had almost finished the puzzle that has been plaguing me for weeks. A few more calculations and…" Tony stopped right as he was about to pour the powdered formula in the bottle. "You stopped crying. So you wanted me to talk to you?" Tony stopped talking for a full minute before the crying started again. "Okay, okay, shush now. You aren't the first female charmed by the dulcet tones of the Stark pipes," he added with a smirk. Tony hastily dumped all the various objects back into the bag before gathering up Abby and placing her back into the crib and sitting on the floor beside her.

"So what should we talk about? I guess I should tell you a fairytale but honestly I don't remember how any of them go…" Tony fell into silence, lost in thought. Abby's wail brought him back. "Okay, okay, I got a story…He reached for his phone, calling up a set of photos then with a flick of his fingers sent them out to hover over Abby's crib.

"I'm going to tell you a story about six people who frankly were all a bit messed up, each in their own little way. But nonetheless they saved New York, probably the whole world, and became heroes.

"…and then I find out later it was the big green guy there," Tony pointed up at the picture, "who saved me. Well I couldn't let Bruce just go back to being alone after that, he had saved my life. So I asked him to stay here and work with me." Tony brought up another picture, "I never knew that I would end up falling for him."

Tony collapsed the last screen, a picture of him and Bruce on their first official date, before getting up and walking to the windows. "Wow, dawn already. You should see the sunrise from here, it's pretty spectacular. Part of the selling point of this property." Tony walked back to pick up Abby to share the view but she was fast asleep.

"Oh thank goodness," Tony collapsed onto the couch. "I think I'll join you."


	3. Wants

"Everything's fine, everything's fine, everything's fine," Bruce repeated the mantra in his head as he once again got Tony's voice mail. "He probably decided to go and drop Abby off at daycare. I bet he's chatting up the workers right now and just ignoring his phone," he explained to the lab equipment. "Lord knows he'll chat up anyone, male or female, given half a minute and any sign of encouragement."

Bruce started cleaning up around the lab, trying to bleed off some of the nervous energy that had been building up over the prior hour. It was worse than the mental beating his head against a wall he had done for the previous two hours before that trying to get past a hurtle with the project. After much trial and error and a level of frustration that was causing the rage monster to stir he had decided it was time to ask for help. Of course he had called Tony. They worked well together both as a couple and as scientists. It was the latter that had first attracted Bruce to Tony. He was so nervous when he first stepped onto the helicarrier and back under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s close observation, but working with Tony had made it at least worth it. He hadn't realized how much he had missed talking theories, what he was passionate about, with someone that actually understood.

He was definitely smitten with Tony's brain from the first meeting. But with everything moving so fast, so dangerous, he didn't have time to consciously take in the rest. His mind however filed it away for later. The night after the battle with the Chitauri while most of the Avengers tossed and turned to the nightmares of battle, Bruce dreamed of Hulk peeling every piece of the Iron Man suit off of Tony, then going away leaving Bruce to remove every piece of clothing Tony was wearing underneath.

Bruce looked at the time again. It had been fifteen minutes since his last call to Tony and still no response. Tony usually would have at least texted him if he was busy. Something definitely was wrong. Bruce took a couple of deep breaths before not quite running to the elevator.

"Your vitals are noticeably elevated Dr. Banner. Not quite in the danger area but getting close…"

"I know JARVIS, working on it," Bruce says as he pulls the amethyst and silver meditation bracelet off his wrist. It was the first gift Tony ever gave him. Holding the first deep purple bead between his thumb and forefinger he inhales deeply.

By the time he reached the top floor Bruce had moved to the third bead and was much calmer. But his fear was still evident in the shakiness that came with the calling of Tony's name the moment he stepped out of the elevator. He called out Tony's name a second time stepping further into the room. Still no answer. Then it occurred to him that Tony may have gone to his lab. He turns and nearly runs into Tony who has just shambled out of the small guest bathroom to the left of the elevator. Tony kisses Bruce quickly before turning and heading toward the kitchen.

He gets about ten steps before he remembers, "Good morning Brucey." He doesn't stop or turn around but makes a bee line for the coffee maker and starts pouring his fourth cup of the last hour.

At seeing Tony perfectly fine, well at least not the worse for wear, Bruce's fear and anxiety turns to anger. "I've been calling you for over an hour now. I was so wor… I needed your help on a project."

Tony finished his coffee and poured another cup before patting the pockets of his jeans. "Sorry babe, must have left it on my nightstand when I took a shower. Why didn't you just use JARVIS when I didn't answer?"

"You know how I feel about communicating through JARVIS," Bruce, slightly embarrassed, looked at the ceiling. "No offense JARVIS."

"None taken Dr. Banner."

"So what do you need help with Brucey," Tony continued running his hand through his slightly damp hair. He shambles his way toward the couch, Bruce meets him halfway.

"You okay Tony, you don't look so good?"

"Nothing serious. Just haven't been to sleep. Squirmer wasn't having a good night."

"You should've called me."

"You had the project to work on. It was babysitting not diffusing a bomb, although that's not that hard either."

"But still," Bruce put his arm around Tony, attempting a hug that Tony is only partly aware of. "I could've given you a break. Probably better than the beating my head against the wall I was doing trying to figure out why this one part isn't working."

"By the time I could've used your help I think my brain had already shut off. It's amazing what you can do on autopilot. I think I may have told her a story. I remember starting one anyway..." Tony dropped down on couch, only reacting slightly when some of his coffee sloshed over his hand. "But as you see she's up and happy. We've drank, burped, and pooped this morning, isn't that right squirmer?"

Bruce reached out and lifted Abby out of her carrier that was sitting on the table, "Morning sweet pea, did you give my boyfriend a hard time last night?" Bruce joins Tony on the couch, continuing to coo and babble to Abby.

"So you needed help on something," Tony said after draining his cup.

"It can wait; I'm a little busy right now."

Tony looks at his watch, "Daycare is open. We could ship the little squirmer downstairs then pick her back up around dinner time. Should be enough time to work on your problem and for me to get a little sleep," Tony reached across, letting his fingers trail up and down Bruce's arm. "Maybe even time to finish what I started yesterday."

Bruce shivered a bit at the touch, but his heart wasn't in it. "Don't need the daycare, I'm awake enough to watch her and she'll be down for her nap soon enough. Isn't Pepper back this afternoon anyway?"

"But your project…"

"Tony, do you think we could ever…" Bruce's voice trailed off as he gently bounced the happy Abby, a smile on his face reflecting hers.

"Ever what?"

Reality crept back into Bruce's brain and his smile faltered, "Nevermind, it's stupid."

"Look at me Brucey. Do I think we could ever what?" Bruce turned to look at Tony but only briefly before turning away, looking at Abby then sighing.

"Oh god," says Tony. "You want one don't you?"

"Want what? Coffee? Yes, I probably should have a cup. Could you get me one, I'm a little…"

"You can't lie worth a shit Banner, but I'll get you coffee." Tony dragged himself off to kitchen, "I want a real answer when I get back."

"I'm in trouble now," Bruce whispered to Abby trying to lighten the mood. "I do wish that…But I can't, not with the other guy still inside. I'm lucky I have Tony." Bruce looked back at Tony bringing him a cup a coffee and a muffin. "So, so damn lucky," Bruce sighed.

Tony sat the coffee and muffin on the table and then put his hands out to Bruce. "No handling hot coffee with an infant. And you need to eat as well." Bruce reluctantly handed Tony the baby. Tony sat down and once he got Abby settled into the crook of one arm, places the hand of other on Bruce's thigh. "I'm ready for the truth now."

Bruce took a long drag on the coffee, enduring its scorch across his tongue. He picks up the muffin, considering how long he could take to eat it. How long could he prolong this discussion that he could only blame himself for starting? With a resigned exhalation of breath he places it back on the table then takes Tony's hand into his. "It doesn't matter Tony. I couldn't, we couldn't, even if you agreed. Not with the other guy. I won't put a child in constant danger. I put you in danger enough as it is. I'm just so lucky…"

"I'm the lucky one remember?" Tony replied stopping the line he had heard a hundred times since the first night, the first time he expressed his interest in Bruce. "I'll prove it to you if need be. Squirmer will be fine in her crib for a few minutes; actually I may need an hour. I really think that's why they invented those baby monitor things; otherwise there would be a world of only children. I wonder how they did it before…" Tony stopped when his train of thought was broken by Bruce's laughter.

"Okay, okay, you're the lucky one Tony." Bruce found Tony's propensity to go off on a tangent one of his more enduring qualities. After taking time to have more breakfast Bruce's mood sobered again. "Doesn't change the fact that I would be putting a…"

"When's the last time you changed Brucey? Not for a mission, not for science, but when was the last time the other guy broke free of your control?"

"I don't remember," Bruce mumbled.

"Yes you do. It was on the Helicarrier Bruce. It hasn't happened since then has it?"

"You know it hasn't, still doesn't mean it can't."

"Doesn't mean it will either, Brucey. There are so many unknown dangers out there, hell we get sent out to bring down most of them. You and the other guy protect a hell of a lot of people."

Bruce dropped his head, "Still doesn't mean the monster should have a child."

Tony turned himself more towards Bruce. He grabs Bruce's chin and lifted his head, turning it to face his own. "Don't you ever call yourself that again," Tony hissed with a seriousness and concern rarely displayed by the billionaire. "You have a monster inside but you are not a monster." Tony dropped his hand from Bruce's face and set about comforting the now slightly fussy Abby. "Even big and ragey is becoming less a monster. Now finish up your breakfast and I'll let you have the little squirmer back."

Bruce quickly finished his muffin and coffee. He wanted to hold her as much as he could before Pepper took her away. Tony turned on the TV and began his usual channel surfing. Any other time Bruce would've wrestled the remote from him and demanded he make up his mind. But today Bruce didn't even notice.

"You'd make a great mom."

"Hmm?" Bruce only caught the end of what Tony said; he was too busy humming lullabies to Abby.

"I said you would make a great mom." Bruce gives Tony a look. "Okay Dad, I mean we can both be daddy I suppose. I'll probably be the frequently absent father; you know textbook narcissist and all that."

"Says the man who stayed up all night with little miss fussy."

"I didn't have a choice."

"Sure you didn't," Bruce responds incredulously.

"You know," Tony continued, turning off the TV. "We could probably engineer it in such a way that the child would have both of our DNA…" Tony got off the couch and began pacing. "JARVIS, compile a list of journal articles on DNA splicing as it lends to in-vitro fertilization. Include both popular and the more esoteric journals."

"Yes sir."

"Next we would need to find the correct gestation vessel or woman I suppose."

"Tony I think we should go for natural here, one bioengineered freak in the house is more than enough. I'd be happy if it was just your genes or we could always adopt… What am I saying? We can't do this."

"Says who? How long have you wanted a family, a sprog or four to raise?" Bruce didn't answer. Tony stopped his pacing behind the couch, behind Bruce. He gently runs his hand through Bruce's hair. Leaning down he places a chaste kiss just behind Bruce's ear. He knows it's his favorite place. "Answer the question love."

"Since before, before he became part of me." Abby grabs ahold of one of his fingers and he smiles briefly looking down at her. "But now…"

"Now is the perfect time. You have a stable home, a filthy rich partner…"

"But Tony…"

"Say yes lover," Tony breathed into Bruce's ear. "You always do in the end. This time it will please both of us." Just then there was a sound from Abby that was something between a burp and a giggle. "See even squirmer agrees."

Bruce sighed, "Okay, yes. I'll think…"

"No think, just yes. Well we do need to think about the how. You know, in-vitro, adoption…" A small bing can be heard as the elevator doors opened. "Then there is always the old fashioned way." Tony and Bruce turn to look at Pepper who just stepped out of the elevator.

Pepper stared back at them, "What?"


End file.
